Questioning
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: R for language, god questioning plot, and later violance! Yugi goes by the username Stray, but when Yugi begins to notice the world is't quite right and strange things occur, he starts to see the world as it really is! Y/Y! Slash! AU!
1. Yami

An: This story really questions religion and God. I am Christian, but everyone wonders! Yugi is Stray. You will find out why later!

Questioning

Stray: Is anyone here?

Stray: Where have you gone?

----

I can't believe this, my computer dies on me and by the time I restart it everyone left the chat room. How can thirty-seven people log off is ten minutes?

----

Cahi: Hey Stray where did everyone go?

----

I quickly type a response.

----

Stray: I don't know!

Kilia has logged in.

Kilia: My computer died! I need a new one!

Stray: Wait, your computer died too?!

Wasel has logged in.

JA has logged in.

Kelly has logged in.

Stray: No way!

Tray has logged in.

Chi-chi has logged in.

Fray has logged in.

Ya-Ya has logged in.

Lady White has logged in.

Cahi: What's going on?

JA: Oh #%*$!

JA has been banned.

Rika has logged in.

Kia has logged in.

Shari has logged in.

Stray: What happened?

Kelly: My computer died.

Rika: Mine too; wait whose computer didn't die?

----

Silence.

----

Rika: @^%*!

Rika has been banned.

---- 

Oh dear. Everyone is logging in. Damn, stupid computer froze. Ctrl, Alt, Delete. Ctrl, Alt, Delete. No, restart dang it. Ah, blue screen. Please no.

----

Flicker.

----

What?!

----

Logging in as Stray.

Demon: Stray what happen to you?

Stray: I don't know!

Stray: But I think my computer has had it's day! I'm off!

Stray has logged off.

----

I head out the door and down the street to the game shop that's hosting the new league. I push past a small group and bump into someone, getting a slight look at the persons face. 

Red bangs, I turn and see the man's face, rubbing my eyes, his hair is brown, not red. I turn back towards the shop and head in silently. 

I pull my body over to a chair and lug a binder from my backpack. Maybe I can sell these cards to some kid. I open the binder and glance at the pages of rares and holos. Four years of obsession.

I can feel someone looking at me. I glance over at a boy, he looks like me!

"Can I help you?" I say. I am very anti-social.

"…," he turns away and back to his friends.

God help me, I hate being so lonely.

"Hey, do you want to go to the arcade with us?" the boy asks.

I look up. What the.

"Sure, if it's okay," I say.

"No prob, my name is Yami and this is Joey and Tea," he says. "And you are?"

"Yugi, Yugi Swain," I say.

"Let's go," he says.

I smile, this is probally the first time I have talked to a person in years. I pack my stuff up and we head out the door.

I turn as I sense something happen. I am startled by what I see.

_______________________

evil aren't I? Hee hee! R&R! Short but sweet!


	2. Red Demon

Song I heard:

She was cuffed to the truth like the truth was a chair

Bright interrogation light in her eyes

Her conscience lit a cigarette and just stood there

Waiting for her to crack

Waiting for her to cry

His face scampered though her mind

Like a roach across the wall

It made her heart soar

It made her skin crawl

They said, we got this confession we just need for you to sign

Why can't you just cooperate and make this easier on us all

There was light and then there was darkness

But there was no line in between

And asking her heart for guidance

Was like pleading with a machine

Cuz joy, it has it's own justice

And dreams are languid and lawless

And everything bows to beauty

When it is fierce

And when it was flawless

On the table were two Ziploc baggies

Containing her eyes and her smile

They said, we're keeping these as evidence

'till this thing goes to trial

Meanwhile anguish was fingering solace

In another room down the hall

Both were love's accomplices

But solace took the fall

Now look at her book of days

It's the same on every page

And she's got a little tin cup with her heart in it

To bang along the bars of her rib cage

Bang along the bars of her rib cage

There was light and then there was darkness

But there was no line in between

And asking her heart for guidance

Was like pleading with a machine

Cuz joy, it has it's own justice

And dreams are languid and lawless

And everything bows to beauty

When it is fierce

And when it was flawless

When it is fierce

And when it was flawless

When it is fierce

And when it was flawless

When it is fierce

And when it was flawless

Questioning

The game shop is gone; instead it's an electronics store. I should go outside more; I need to get away from the computer. I turn back to where Yami and his friends are, but his friends are gone, just him.

"Where..." I poke Yami.

"Who are you?" Yami says. "I got to go, kid,"

I blink. Okay, I need to go home. I head back to my house and unlock the door. I sit down on my bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. 

----

Beep.

----

I look at my computer. I thought I turned it off.

----

You have mail.

----

I get up and walk over to the computer, sitting at the desk. I open the mail and skim it.

----

Stray is coming for the Red Demon.

----

What?!? That doesn't make sense. I'm Stray, what is it talking about? Who is Red Demon? I scroll for the rest of the massage.

----

Beware Yugi, Stray will come for you as well!

----

I delete the message and run a search for the Red Demon.

----

Name: Red Demon

Age: na

Location: Domino City

----

Okay, so who ever Red Demon is, he's in the city. Somewhere. I log off and find my hack program. Setting the site and the user name, watching the program log me in as Red Demon.

----

Welcome Yami!

----

Yami was Red Demon! No way! I ran out the door and down the street. I had to find him. And I know where he was heading. I reached the arcade and glanced around for his face. There! I come up to his back and turn him around and gasp, this wasn't Yami this was…

__________________________

What do you think???? R&R I think I'm gonna finish this before I start a new one or finish the other ones. This one is gonna be short!


End file.
